Appendix:Pokémon Sun and Moon Walkthrough/Part 16
Route 8 Running along Akala Island's north end, this seaside route's fantastic views make it a popular spotfor couples and Pokémon. After going through the barricade, you'll be on . There’s a fishing spot down the path next to the sign, but nothing other than that. If you don’t want to go fishing, just pick up the to the right of the white building up ahead. Inside the building is someone from the Aether Foundation who offers a reward of 5,000 for being shown a Pokédex entry for , who is found on this route. As you pass by the Aether Foundation building, you meet a mysterious scientist named Colress, who's visiting the Alola region. If you played , you may recall the pivotal role he played in those games. Colress gives you , which will come in handy when you get to Lush Jungle. In front of the Aether Foundation building, there is a photo spot, where you can take pictures of Alolan / , and . West of the building, there's a patch of grass with wild Pokémon. Following the narrow path behind the grass, you can pick up a . Jump off the ledge and use Stoutland Search to find a hidden on the rock by the water. There's also a bubbling spot to fish at. Walk south to go back to the main road. Follow the road to the west again to battle a . |} Keep on walking to be challenged by another trainer on the hill. |} Grab the on the ground to the west of the , then go through the grass on the south to find a . Walking up the raised area that the Rising Star is standing on, use Stoutland Search to find a hidden , below the grass. Further on you'll find a Berry pile which can give you the following berries: South of the Berry pile, another Rising Star is waiting to battle you. |} Keep walking west to battle a . |} Go through the grass next to the Scientist for an . Take the side path to the southeast, where you'll find the Fossil Restoration Center in the form of a trailer. Use Stoutland Search to find a hidden in the box on the right of the trailer, and walk behind the trailer for a . You can talk to the man in front of the trailer about his dream to make a park filled with Pokémon revived from Fossils. There's not much else to do here for now. However, keep the Fossil Restoration Center place in mind if you ever happen to acquire any Fossils. Go back to the main road and follow it south to find a Pokémon Center. Use Stoutland Search to find a hidden on the large rock to the right of the Center. Inside the Pokémon Center, the clerk on the right at the Poké Mart sells special Poké Balls and battle items. Left Cashier= |-| Right Cashier= To the left of the Pokémon Center, you will find the Roadside Motel. Behind the first door you'll find the reception area, where there is a vending machine. The lady behind the counter tells you that a Team Skull member is residing two doors down. Investigating the room reveals that it's Gladion. All he says is to "get out." Off to the left side of the motel is a narrow path, which leads to a . In the motel parking lot you will find two s. |} |} You find a side path to the southwest. At the start of the path there is a in front of a large rock. Continue along the path to enter a rocky area where you will notice a . Don't approach it, as it will run as soon as it sees you. Keep walking west and use Lapras Paddle to surf on the water. Here you will also find some fishing spots. At the far east is a underwater. There's also a little island, where two people are training. Approach them and they will challenge you to a Double Battle. |} If you've defeated all the trainers along the way, go back to the start of the route to battle the . |} After you have defeated her, she will reward you with . Go back east to the rocky area with the . Wimpod run away if you approach them. If you spot one on the shore at the west end of the route, sail around the bay on to approach it from behind and catch it by surprise. If you fail, leave the area once then return to find the Wimpod back on the shore. The best thing to do is to use a at the start of the battle. You've gotten a few from Kiawe, and you can also buy them at the nearby Pokémon Center. If you defeat or catch the Wimpod, it may also drop a or a . There is nothing more to explore in this area. You can continue onward to the Lush Jungle and Mallow's trial. Lush Jungle Filled with tall grass and crawling with wild Pokémon, Lush Jungle is an excellent place to forage for delicious ingredients. Mallow stands just inside of Lush Jungle, and she's eager for your help. Mallow asks that you gather a number of special ingredients from around the jungle as part of her trial. Mallow's Trial Mallow hands you a to help you carry everything and hints that you'll need 's help to sniff out some of the ingredients. The ingredients that you need to find are: Head left to the first branch in the path and spot some mushrooms growing on a log. Use Stoutland to sniff them out. Choose the that Mallow wanted, but look out—you'll get more than you bargained for! Sun= |-| Moon= After defeating the Pokémon, Mallow will congratulate you and remind you that there are still three ingredients to find. Take north into a new area. Find a hidden behind the small tree in the grass. Keep following the path and you'll be attacked by a from a tree. After defeating the , you'll find the hidden on the ground. Mallow will drop by and congratulate you for finding another ingredient. Go back to the previous area and go east through the patch of grass in the middle of the path. Find a hidden in the eastern patch of grass, then go north into another area. Taking the right path, will sniff out a hidden . A bit further on is a Moss Rock. If you level up in this area, it will evolve into . Let Stoutland search the western grassy area to find the . You will then be attacked by another . If you want to do some more training first, search the eastern and nothern grassy patches, to find weeds instead of the Revival Herb and you will be attacked by two more Fomantis. To the far left of this area, you will find a narrow path. Crawl through the opening to pick up . Furthermore, you can find a hidden in the northern grassy area. Go back to the starting area again and go southeast into yet another area. Grab the hidden east from the first crushable rock. The path further to the east is blocked by a large boulder for now, keep this in mind for when you acquire a Ride Pokémon capable of moving large boulders. For now, continue south and break the rocks with Tauros Charge. Underneath one of the rocks, Stoutland will sniff out a seed. Pick up the . Mallow congratulates you on finding all of the ingredients and will tell you to meet her back at the entrance of the jungle. Head west of the Miracle Seed to go back to the first area of Lush Jungle. Jump down the ledges and pick up a along your way. After you've found all four ingredients, return to the jungle's entrance and help Mallow create her culinary masterpiece. Lana and Kiawe come in to join in the fun, supplying everything you need to make a meal worthy of a Totem Pokémon. Pound and mash all those ingredients to make the Mallow Special—a fragrant dish that draws out the Totem . Amazed at how you bested her trial, Mallow hands you and ten s. Professor Kukui also appears to congratulate you. He hands you , and invites you to visit the Dimensional Research Lab back in Heahea City. Now that you've cleared Mallow's trial, head back into Lush Jungle if you want to catch some new Pokémon. After you're done exploring Lush Jungle, exit the jungle and go south to the upper part of Route 5. Route 5 The first thing you can find is a hidden by a large rock. Further on, there are Pokémon dens, where wild Alolan Diglett will hide in dust clouds and then jump out to battle you. Jump off the first ledge and go the second den on the west to find a hidden . Walking southwest of the dens (don't jump off the second ledge yet), you can battle a Youngster. |} Following the path to the west, along the cliff wall, there is a . Continue walking behind the Pokémon Center. There is a patch of grass where you can find some Pokémon. West of the grass is another Trainer to battle. |} South of her is a . Walk back east to battle a Hiker. |} In the rocky area east of the Hiker, you can pick up an on a ledge. Walking along a narrow path on the south will allow you to find . Now that you've defeated all of the Trainers on Route 5, jump off the ledge on the east and the two ledges to the south to go back to the lower portion of the route, and talk to the to battle him. |} He will give you after you have defeated him. Now either keep walking south through Paniola Ranch and to reach Heahea City again, or use Charizard Glide to go there. Go to the Dimensional Research Lab to meet up with . Heahea City Dimensional Research Lab Head for the Dimensional Research Lab when you reach Heahea City, and you'll find Lillie outside, pretending to be a Trainer. Perhaps you're opening her eyes to the possibilities of Pokémon training? Enter the building after your chat, after picking up another and a outside, and take the elevator upstairs. will introduce his wife, Professor Burnet, a brilliant researcher whom you might recognize from Pokémon Dream Radar, where she was investigating a dimensional space known as the Interdream Zone. Her strong background in the studies of different dimensions has brought her here to Alola, where local tales of so-called Ultra Wormholes appearing in the sky have piqued her interest. It's said that fearsome creatures appear from these Ultra Wormholes. Intent on unraveling the mystery surrounding these Ultra Wormholes, Burnet has set up the Dimensional Research Lab, where she and her colleagues work at studying and recording the known relationships between Pokémon and different dimensions. Talk to Lillie to learn more about her past with Nebby, then speak with Kukui, who's excited about your upcoming grand trial. Kukui advises you to head south through Diglett's Tunnel next. Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Walkthrough